Routine and specialized cell cultures have been supplied in support of the LID intramural program. New types of cell cultures including human embryonic trachea, human embryonic thymus, chicken embryonic lung, chick kidney, and chick lung have been developed for plaque assay systems. New screening programs utilizing new equipment and procedures have been established for testing programs.